The inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing the same.
Semiconductor devices are widely used in the electronics industry because of their small size, multi-function capabilities, and/or low manufacturing costs. Semiconductor devices may include various kinds of devices, such as semiconductor memory devices storing logic data, logic devices processing logic data, and system-on-chips (SoCs) that provide the functions of both semiconductor memory devices and logic devices. These semiconductor devices may be provided to perform various functions in electronic products. Semiconductor devices have become increasingly integrated with the development of the electronics industry. As integration density increases, the reliability of semiconductor devices may be deteriorated.